A Chapter Unwritten
by 946MishaV
Summary: The world is ruled by pure darkness and as for the remaining souls roaming the earth, they must fight to survive. All that they know, all that they've learnt will soon change when there's a small chance of hope from a being they least expected. Mystery/Suspence/Horror


**Chapter 1: A Chapter Unwritten**

**Author:** MishaV946 / 946MishaV

**Rating:** I am rating this M for future reference…

**Spoilers:** Way after FN

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong their respectful owners. I make no profit out of pure joy, so suing me will get you nowhere.

**Summary:** The world is ruled by pure darkness and as for the remaining souls roaming the earth, they must fight to survive. All that they know, all that they've learnt will soon change when there's a small chance of hope from a being they least expected.

**Status:** WIP

**A/N:** So I know I still have my other story to complete. I just have a writer's block for the one chapter, the scene is set out of my genre so it's taking a while to figure out things. Once that's done, I can post the entire thing :)

**A/N**: I wrote this story in the pure hope that it will turn out as well as I brainstorm it to be...It took months to format to format so I hope it sounds good.

* * *

**A Chapter Unwritten**

His heavy feet scrambled across the pathway, hot adrenaline coursing through his chilled veins as he scurried away. Arms swishing from left to right blocking his face from an embarrassing impalement of pesky tree branches. Breathing became difficult with each step. Unable to take another uncomfortable move; he paused, bending over slightly, one hand resting firmly on his knee while the other reached for his jacket pocket. Straightening up, he placed the pump towards his mouth, breathing in the little oxygen that it provided. He knew too much to allow this to come in his way. He never failed despite his asthma problem and he wasn't about to start now. Regaining his strength, his ears perked up at the distinctive sound that penetrated from his right. Holding his breath he turned slowly towards the source of the sound. His already over beaten heart hammered more furiously. Eyes growing wide with fear, he backed away slowly calculating his escape route.

It was an inevitable situation to which no one could survive…

And from that, he didn't make another sound…

Minutes passed through the dark and bleak night. The eerie silence whispered through the clouded dense forestry once again, taking back what it claimed once before. No leaves rustled from their trees, no crickets creaked, no frogs croaked nor were there any sounds of mosquitos…

The silence of the night just was.

Then, in the midst of the undisturbed night a growling pinch of a sound pierced its way through the angry clouded sky. Pausing for a second, the sound pierced through the clouds again followed by a tiny electrical spark fluttering its way through the cold molecules illuminating its treacherous fiery veins. What started as a harmless flutter of orangey yellow sparks soon turned into a raging ball of electrical inferno.

Grey midnight clouds swirled viciously around the inferno like a destructive tornado trying to swallow the raw energy and even with its power of invasion; it couldn't prevent the howling sound of raw evil that grew louder and louder spreading miles away. The raw energy stopped expanding, stilling everything in its path. Silence. Everything went silent and what seemed like the end of something great really was just the beginning. The ball of energy began to expand at an exponential rate. The growling vibrations roared, shaking the ground beneath its destruction. Trees withered away into black dust. Twelve seconds of mayhem and terror turned rapidly into uncomfortable silence in the now grim darkness. Left alone in the middle of nowhere laid a figure; unable to move, unable to breathe.

* * *

A roaring car broke the speed limit on the quiet route back home. Two figures sat in the front of the vehicle arguing about their recent dangerous mission. With annoyance the driver turned towards the passenger, scowling at them. Ignoring the look, the passenger looked ahead.

"LOOK OUT!" the passenger yelled.

Gripping the wheel with a fierce white grip, arms stretched, body shoved further into the seat, the driver slammed their brakes causing the car to skid slightly. The tires squelched relentlessly leaving scorched marks behind its trial as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt.

"What the…" the driver cursed, face turning red with anger as they climbed off the car.

"Hey!" the passenger's eyes grew wide with incredulity, "It's not safe!" he yelled holding their Glock tighter to their side, the passenger followed suite.

"Is she alive?" the passenger called out, noticing the girls fanned out hair on the scorched tar.

Rolling the still figure, the driver checked the girl's pulse, "Damn she's still alive." Astounded, the driver gently placed the girl's arms across her chest, grunting as they lifted her off the ground.

"Open the door smart ass!"

Placing the girl on the back seat of their car, the driver and passenger headed straight in their initial direction making a small detour. Flooring the vehicle to its full potential, they headed to only available hospital in that county.

"Where do you think she came from?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you see those cuts?"

"Yeah and looks like her left arm has been through a ringer."

The passenger looked at the driver with a questioning gaze.

"It's broken in three different places. And she's got these weird tattoos all over her."

"Junkie?"

"Not sure…she's sure as hell is heavy to be a junkie."

Speeding through the dark streets of their home town, the figures scanned the streets. Feeling safe, they carried the girl into the make shift hospital.

"MOM, need your help."

"Oh my God, boys what did you do?"

"We didn't, she was just lying there in the middle of the God Damn road ready to be minced." The driver argued back.

Checking her pulse, "Damn, she's still alive but barely. Get me a crash cart people we need all hands on deck!"

The driver looked at the ash covered face of the girl in his arms, wondering curiously at the small figure. Placing her on the gurney they two men watched silently as the doctors and nurses disappeared through the emergency doors.

"Those tattoos look familiar." The passenger muttered.

The driver turned to the passenger, scowling the second time of the day, "Sam, I know I've said this before and I'm saying it again, you're like a walking and talking encyclopaedia of weirdness." He stared at Sam for a split second before walking back towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Hey…excuse me Mr Grumpy. At least I know stuff, unlike you…Hey! Wait for me Dean!"

* * *

Operating Room...

"Doctor, she's coming to."

"Miss, can you tell me your name?"

A groan escaped her lips, "how did I get here?"

"You're at Louisiana Hospital. Can you tell me your name?" the doctor coaxed her gently.

"Hospital? No hospital. No blood test!"

"Someone help!"

"No! No…do…not…" her head lolled back onto the pillow.

"What the hell was that?" asked a shell shocked nurse.

"Not sure, but at least we got a name from her name tag. Max Guevara."

End of chapter 1


End file.
